Crimson Dawn
by D.D. Heal
Summary: Two months have passed since the Dark God invasion attempt. Rex has been sent to the East African country to Sommai to investigate the confirmation of EVOs being used in a civil war.
1. Chapter 1

One

The Bargain

In a manor house in England, a paraplegic scientist watches news footage on his laptop and is talking to a contact of his.

"Well, how bad is it?" he asked.

"It's very bad, Dr. Haynes. I thought Providence would've solved the EVO issue in East Africa by now. But you're right, the EVOs in Africa are different," the contact answered.

"And that's what got me worried. It'll be a matter of time before Providence or Special Projects come after me." He closes the internet and shuts down his laptop. A Special Projects squad bursts into the office. "What took you lot so long?" he asked.

He turns around and looks at them. "You proved to be hard to find, Dr. Jarrod Haynes. We have a warrant for your arrest for your involvement in the Nanite project, its sister projects and crimes against humanity," the squad leader answered.

"I see, I might be willing to cooperate. In exchange, I want immunity from prosecution," he said.

"That remains to be seen," she said.

"Really, it's apparent I need to speak to your boss. There's a crisis brewing in the East African country of Sommai and it's a problem both Providence and him under looked," he said.

In New York, everyone was packing their bags as I enter the main office of Providence Tower. "Eh, what gives?" I asked.

"We're moving out," Agent Six answered.

"Already? But we got the power issue sorted," I said.

"That was two months ago and you already know the rest," Agent Six said.

White Knight enters the room. "I've spoken to some politicians, the President and Eli this morning. Both I and them agreed on one thing," White Knight said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked.

"That Providence Tower will be renamed Guardian Tower. This tower will serve as a base of operations for your team," White Knight answered.

"I'm speechless, I don't know what to say," I said.

Dr. Holiday enters the room. "Think of it as a reward for not only saving the world, but also the multiverse. In the next few months, both Providence and Special Projects technicians will be coming in and out of tower to remodel and repurpose the building. Starting right now," she said.

"That's not all; we brought a certain individual in to consult. Assuming if he's been good or not," White Knight said.

Caesar then enters the room and I'm surprised. "Caesar." I hugged him. "How's the trial going?" I asked.

"Bad, I never knew there were so many charges. But at least I got a good legal team," he answered.

Clay Jenkins arrives. "The reason why we decided to bring Caesar in to consult is because of his intellect. And Gen. Moss sends his regards," he said.

I notice the electronic tag on his foot. "What's with the tag?" I asked.

"The tag is designed to keep Caesar in line. If he's much as sneezes, it'll send out a signal to us and we'll be able to track him and capture him," Clay answered.

"Seems harsh," I said.

Clay's cell phone rang and he answers it. "Hello sir. Yep, got it." He puts his phone away. "Eli wants to see all of us. It's regarding a matter of national security and EVOs," he said.

Sometime later at a Special Projects base, we arrived at the detention level and met up with Gen. Eli Jamieson Moss. "Eli, it's been a while," White Knight said.

"It sure has," Eli said.

We made our way over to the cell. "Why did you bring us here?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"We got a situation that requires both our attentions. Sometime ago, my team capture one of the scientists involved in the Nanite project," he answered.

"I don't suppose you know who the scientist is?" Caesar asked.

"His name is Dr. Jarrod Haynes," he answered.

"Haynes, I know him. He was one of the lead scientists involved with the African branch of the Nanite project," Caesar said.

"He was, until he vanished off the radar while we were busy dealing with Van Kleiss and the Consortium. After you cured the EVOs, I formed a taskforce specifically to track down the Consortium and any surviving scientists from the Nanite project. And this is what we found," he said.

They stood outside the interrogation room and notice Jarrod sitting there in the room. "How come he's in a wheelchair?" Bobo asked.

"Years ago when he was young, he and a group of backpackers he was travelling with were involved in a bus crash. Jarrod was seriously injured and became paralysed from the chest down," Dr. Holiday answered.

Eli enters the room. "It's about time, I want to talk," he said.

"That depends what you got to say," Eli said.

"I got information regarding a crisis in Sommai. You and I both know the country is in the midst of a civil war for years. Recently, both sides of the conflict have acquired and began using EVOs for their battles," he said.

We were shocked to hear this. "How's that possible? I cured every EVO on this planet. How can there be more?" I wondered.

"You do realise that's nuts, don't you? Rex cured all of the EVOs," Eli said.

"True, but he only cured all the Alpha and Omega level EVOs. You see, the EVO both sides are using are Beta and Delta level. When the event occurred, the Alpha and Omega cloud affected the Northern and parts of the Southern hemisphere of the planet. While the Beta and Delta cloud covered the entire African continent and most of Asia," Jarrod said.

"What makes the Beta and Delta Nanites different?" he asked.

"When the project began, it was split up. The main branch's purpose was to find out if the nanites can be use medicinal uses. While the African branch's purpose was find out if the nanites can be militarised," Jarrod answered.

"So you're saying is that the Beta and Delta Nanites were originally meant for military use?" he asked.

"Correct and I fear the more we talk. The more the violence occurring in Sommai will escalate further," Jarrod answered.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"I want immunity from prosecution. In exchange, I'll be happy to help you lot clean up the mess in Sommai and testify in both Caesar and the Consortium's trial," Jarrod answered.

"If you excuse me, I got some thinking to do." He leaves the room and walks back to us. "So, what do you think?" Eli asked.

"He's telling the truth. But how come we never heard of Beta and Delta level Nanites?" Agent Six asked.

"Let alone Alpha and Omega level?" Bobo asked.

"You already heard of the Alpha and Omega level Nanites and we seem most of them action. But now, there's a new threat and its right across the Atlantic. I'm not convinced Rex's curing ability will be enough. After all, you cured all the Alpha and Omega level EVOs. This will require some research and samples," Caesar said.

"What I like to know is how did both the rebels and the government got hold of these Beta and Delta EVOs," White Knight said.

"So do I." Eli enters the room again. "All right, Jarrod. You got yourself a deal. If things go south, I'll pull the plug," he said.

"That's understandable, but I'm going to need a lab," Jarrod said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it and you won't be working alone. Pack your bags, Rex. You're heading to Sommai," Eli said.

Days later, I was in the capital city of Gaim, I was with an entourage of security guards as we enter the city centre. "Okay, this city has seen better days," I said.

"We'll be heading into the city centre sometime soon. So don't expect a warm welcome. The Sommaili don't take kindly to foreigners in their land," a guard said.

We arrived outside the city hall and we got out of the transport. "What happened here?" I asked.

"The building became the victim of last week's car bomb attack. Before that, there was a skirmish involving a lot of EVOs," the guard answered.

"So I notice the battle scars. How has this civil war gone on for?" I asked.

The President and his aide come out of the building and they met up with me. "The war has been going for nearly fifty years now. Since the British handed the territory back to my people. As you can see from the damaged buildings, things are from perfect. I'm President Nambu and this is my aide, Cali," he said.

"Why don't we go inside? I feel kind of exposed out here," I suggested.

"I agree, but I must ask your armed security escort to remain outside. The last time an armed security escort entered my building. It turned out to be an assassination squad from the rebels, no offence," he said.

"None taken, Mr. President," one of the guards said.

I, the President and his aide entered the building; we entered the office and sat down around the coffee table. "So, what brings a Providence agent to my country?" he asked.

"I've been getting conflicting reports about EVO activity in Sommai," I answered.

"But that's impossible, you yourself cured every living EVO in this world," he said.

"That's what I thought, but I recently got some intel from a informant that says otherwise," I said.

"Your intel must be misplaced," he said.

"Yeah I figure. If you see any EVOs, do give Providence a call," I said.

"Will do, it's a pleasure to meet the kid who saved the world twice," he said.

I left the office and waited for a moment. His aide leaves the office, I placed my finger on the wall and I used my powers to listen into Nambu's conversations. "I thought I told you not to call me at this hour," a mysterious voice said.

"I know, but it's urgent. Providence may have caught onto us. About us using the EVOs to wage the war," Nambu said.

"Hmm, it doesn't matter. What's more important is our arrangement, I supply you the EVOs, while you pay me the cash," the mysterious voice said.

"What I like to know to is how the rebels caught on to our secret?" he said.

"I'll look into it. In the meantime, I suggest you don't mention anything about Providence during this time. Have a nice day, Mr. President," the mysterious voice said.

I left the building and head back outside. I met up with the armed escort. "So, how did it go in there?" one of the guards asked.

"The President is hiding something. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone. An arms dealer perhaps," I answered.

"It's a start, but we need to find the rebel leader. Maybe they can shed some light about how they acquired the use of EVOs." An explosion then occurred and we see the smoke. "What was that?" another guard asked.

"It looks like an explosion has occurred in the Old District." We then see civilians fleeing the area. A guard grabs one of the civilians, he speaks the dialect, he asks him what's going on and he lets the civilian go. "He says there's a skirmish between the government forces and the rebels. He also says that monsters have been sighted," the guard answered.

"Well, let's check it out," I suggested. We head over to the Old District; we then saw both government and rebel forces engaging in a skirmish.

"Well now, this is not what I expected." We then saw both sides using EVOs in their battle. "I guess the Doc was right. Both sides of the conflict are using EVOs," a guard said.

"I say we get in there and end this," I said.

One of the guards stops me. "Hold on, cowboy. We were sent here to confirm the sighting of EVOs. If we intervene now, the United Nations will see this as an invasion from a foreign country and you could be labelled as a terrorist or a war criminal. Plus, it may increase your brother's chances of going to prison for life," a guard said.

We pulled out of the area and left the city. Sometime later in the evening, we headed over to a camp Doctors Without Borders have set up. "What is this place?" I asked.

We got out of the jeep. "This is a Doctors Without Borders camp. They're set the camp up twenty years ago when the violence got a lot worse." We met up with the head doctor. "Ah, this is Dr. Jacques Claude, he's the head of the camp," a guard said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rex. Seeing you here might give these people a glimmer of hope," Jacques said.

"I'm only here to confirm the sightings of EVOs. Nothing more, nothing less. Until then, I'm stuck behind political red tape," I said.

"When did you get stuck behind red tape?" a nurse asked.

I recognised the voice and it was Circe. "Circe? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm about to ask you the same question," she answered.

"I'll leave you two to it," Jacques said.

We both left the tent and we began to talk. "So, how's life since I cured the world's population from the EVO threat?" I asked.

"After we were cured, we went our separate ways. I decided to enlist with Doctors Without Borders as volunteer and hoped to move on. I can't watch these people suffer. I heard about the attack on New York. Are you okay?" Circe asked.

"I'm fine." Circe immediately sees through the lie. "No I'm not. I got a lot of worry about, my brother's trial and I've been having trouble sleeping since the invasion attempt and the worldwide cure," I answered.

"I'm really sorry, I really am. You know that this road you're walking on wasn't going to be easy. But I know you can make it to the other side. Good night," she said. She heads over to the nurse's quarter, while I head over to the guest quarters. I slept, but I have nightmares. It felt I was back in New York when the invasion attempt occurred. I was in the middle of a battle and I see people fleeing the streets. A dead child crawls up to my leg and it terrified me. I woke up, left the tent and got some fresh air.

Jacques soon joins me. "I see you're having trouble sleeping," he said.

"You can say that, Doc. You have no idea what I saw. I've seen EVOs in the streets for the first time in two months. When I cured everyone, I thought I would be free of this nightmare. But when the Dark Gods came, I found myself in the line of fire again, but I wasn't alone. I have friends, people like me who share a common goal for saving the multiverse. Now, I find myself getting involved in a war I shouldn't be involved," I said.

"Sometimes we do things we don't want to, but there are times we must be called to arms," Jacques said.

A aide rushes up Rex. "Rex, you got a call from Eli. You might want to hear this," she said.

We head over to communications tent; I picked up the phone and talked to Eli. "I've seen the news footage," Eli said.

"Let me guess, you're going to give a earful about how I should've intervened during the skirmish?" I asked.

"That's not it, I've spoken to the United Nations Security Council sometime ago. They've made their decision. You got authorisation to go in there, clean up the mess and find out who's supplying both the government and the rebels their EVOs. I'm sending a team, plus Caesar and Jarrod to provide support," Eli said.

"Some good news at last," I said.

"Seek out a CIA agent named Frederick Wells, he's knows both factions inside and out. You can find him at Old Ivy Arms, it's a bar located in Inner Town," Eli said.

"I'll look into it, sir." Morning came as I arrived back in Gaim; I head over to Old Ivy Arms bar. I sat at the bar and looked at the bartender. "I don't suppose you know where I can find Frederick Wells?" I asked.

Frederick then sits next to me. "You're looking at him. I saw you in the Old District yesterday and you made the right call. Intervening would've worse than invading. I take it the United Nations gave you authorisation to clean up the mess?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've been here for a long time," I said.

"Thirty years to be exact. I was sent here to monitor the situation. As you saw from yesterday's skirmish. Everything is far from perfect. Years ago, both sides were fighting with guns and tanks. Now, they fighting with EVOs, it's a real game changer," he said.

"So, what can you tell me about civil war?" I asked.

"The war has been going on for fifty years, ever since the British handed the country back to the natives. During the early years, they tried to form a government, but not everything went according to plan. In 1963, a tribe outside the city discovered oil in the plain lands and things got messy. The government committed genocide by wiping out the tribe and claiming the land for themselves. Thus the civil war began, over the years, the change of command has changed and the war got bloodier," Frederick said.

"I've seen worse," I said.

"Yeah right and I'm the king of Sweden. Let's get down to who's who in this civil war. There's the government, you already met President Nambu yesterday, right. If you're wondering why there isn't a vice president. Well, just two months ago, he was assassinated while giving a speech at the Pavilion in Century Park. The President has full control of the army, navy and the air force. So don't go asking them for help," he said.

"What about the rebels?" I asked.

"The rebels are led by a young ex-soldier named Sgt. Leon Masi. He used to be in the army until the government opened fire on a student protest outside the Presidential Palace five years ago. It was a downright mess, bodies everywhere, blood spilling onto the street. This is kind of stuff you don't want to hear. After the event, Leon defected and has led the rebels to a series of successful victories. As for their base, it's hard to pin down. They move area to area every now and then to avoid capture. They first started using this tactic after the government raided their former base back in 2002," he answered.

"Tracking down the rebels won't be an easy task," I said.

"I agree, but I might know someone who can help." We then footsteps stomping pass the bar, we looked outside and notice the soldiers passing the area. "I wonder what's the rush?" he wondered.

"Let's take a look," I said. We left the bar and we followed the soldiers. We head to the city centre where the soldiers were engaging the rebels who ambushed a convoy.

"Well now, it looks like we stumbled onto a rebel ambush and it's a battle for a convoy," Frederick said.

I put the goggles on and I use them to detect nanites. "Bad news, I'm picking up traces of nanites in the convoy," I said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Definitely and it's time for me to introduce myself." I jumped in and defeat both the government forces and the rebels. "Hi, I'm Rex, Providence agent, Guardian and the kid who saved the world twice." I look at the convoy and the cargo. A container burst open and a gray skinned EVO steps down and looks at me. "Okay, you're big." It attacked me, but I tried to counter it by curing him, but to no avail. "What, how is this possible." He picks me up and tosses me across the street. "Ouch, not good." We fought for a while, the EVO was about to defeat when I sudden arrow hits the creature's back and it exploded. "No way," I said.

The Guardians arrived to back me up. "Yes way, Rex," Carter said.

The Gauntlet leaps into action and attacks the creature. "It was your brother who raised the alarm. Sadly, the others weren't available," Dania said.

"In other words, it's just you, me, Gauntlet and Dania," Carter said. Just like old times, we defeated the EVO.

"Wow, it took part of a superhero to take down a EVO," I said.

"Wait, that was a EVO?" Carter asked.

"It's complicated, I'll explain once we get back to camp and we're going to need some transport to get him out of the area before the rebels and the government get any ideas," I said.

Sometime later at the camp, Jarrod and Caesar inspect the creature and Jarrod looks worried. "Hmm, it's definitely an Ajax," Jarrod said.

"What's an Ajax?" I asked.

"It's the name we gave to these giants. They were originally prototypes, but if the trials were successful. They were meant to be the heavy artillery, given their sheer strength and near invulnerability. Luckily, its nanites weren't activated, if they were. Well, you lot could've been dead. But there were problems in the testing phase, such as nanite overload to fatal heart disease. It looks like whoever is supplying them with these EVOs somehow solved both those problems," he said.

"You seem to know a lot about them?" I asked.

"I was a consultant for the project and I assure you. I did not have any creative input into the project. Fortunately, the sample we got here is an Beta EVO," he said.

"Its code is intact and you're saying your cure ability has no effect on them?" Caesar asked.

"Absolutely and it almost killed me," I said.

"I've read the notes and that doesn't seem possible. I'm Dr. Blake Roth," Blake said.

"You read my notes?" Caesar asked.

"I did, but I discovered something in those notes and that discovery played a role in defeating the Dark Gods," Blake answered.

"It turned out that a bunch of numbers in the code contained coordinates to the antimatter universe in a parallel universe," I said.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, it looks like your job has been difficult due to the fact that your cure ability has been made redundant," Jarrod said.

"Is there anyway to get around that problem?" Carter asked.

"There is, while I was reading the notes two months ago. I and Trent theorised that was possible to create an update patch for the nanites in case the Dark Gods were to gain control of Rex. But, that theory was scrapped once we defeated them," Blake answered.

"Would this update patch include an improvement for my cure ability?" I asked.

"Yes it would," Blake answered.

"When did you become an expert on EVOs, Dr. Roth?" Caesar asked.

"Like I said, two months ago," he answered.

"Sounds like we got a plan," I said.

"In order for this plan to work, we need a Delta EVO and they're rare. Here." Jarrod gives my goggles back and I put them around my head. "I improved your goggles to pick Beta and Delta EVO energy signatures," he said.

"Thanks, I think," I said.

Frederick enters the tent. "Sorry to interrupt, my contact has found the rebel base and believe it or not. Leon wants a word with you, Rex," he said.

I left the tent, got into a car and drove over to the docks. We arrived and waited. "Hmm, for a rebel base, they feel kind of exposed," I said.

"This isn't the base; we're waiting for the contact to arrive so she can take us there." The contact arrives and gets in the car. "Were you followed?" Frederick asked.

"No, the military are on alert since this morning's skirmish," she answered.

I recognised the person. "Wait, you're the President's aide?" I asked.

"Cali has been working for the rebels as their triple agent. Working for the government, the rebels and me," he said.

"Nice job with the EVO by the way. I'm surprise your cure ability didn't work on them," she said.

"Don't worry; we got a plan in the pipeline to solve that issue. Now then, do you know where the rebels are?" Frederick asked.

"I do, leave the docks and head north." We left the docks and headed north. We left the city and headed into no man's land. We arrived at a camp where the rebels are. We got out of the car. "Leon, are you there?" Cali shouted.

Leon gets out of the camp, walks up to her and he notices us. "I thought I told you not to bring outsiders," he said.

"These two are here to help," she said.

Leon immediately recognises me. "Well, well, this night has been full of surprises. My men told me you were the one who defeated that government EVO and claimed it for yourself. It's a shame really, you could've at least give it to us," he said.

"I don't think so. You can't win this war with EVOs, it's too dangerous," I said.

"You should talk, given you yourself are a EVO and you wage war against them," Leon said.

"That was different and I've seen the damage. You should stop before this gets out of hand," I said.

"Out of hand? Things have got out of hand the moment the government declared civil war and look at us. We're forced to fight them using guerrilla tactics, but everything changed a year ago," he said.

"You're referring to your first usage of EVOs?" Frederick asked.

"That's right; a Russian man entered the camp a year ago and offered us a way out. He claimed he was representing a arms dealer, who was willing to let us use his products in exchange for a cash payment or blood diamonds," he answered.

"Do you have any idea what you done? You given blood diamonds to a arms dealer," Frederick said.

"This Russian, what did he look like?" I asked.

"He had a scar on the left side of his face. It ran across through his eye, he was missing his left eyelid," he answered.

"Oh no, not him, not Nikolai Kraft," Frederick said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He used to be a KGB operative, but now he works as a middleman. He sets up the connections between the client and the suppliers. His services are in high demand these days. Where can we find him?" he asked.

"That's the problem, he left after we concluded our business," Leon answered.

"That's Nikolai all right. Appears in one location, the next he's gone," he said.

"Before he left, he left us a parting gift." Leon gets a briefcase, opens it up and there were small container. They contained mutated parasite and we were disgusted by the site of them. "What the heck are those things?" he asked.

I put the goggle and contacted Jarrod. "Doc, you're there? I'm sending a video of the some mutate plant creatures," I said.

"Oh my gosh, stay away from them. They're the Merciless, they're mutated fauna created from the nanites," Jarrod said over the radio.

"Nikolai asked one of my men to eat the plant. He did, but what happened next was monstrous. He mutated into a EVO and he brought more containers containing them," Leon said.

"Hmm, this Merciless had a Delta wave signal. If you don't mind, I like to have a sample," I said.

"No, we need these things to fight our war," Leon said.

"You don't get it. It'll be a matter of time before you or the government loses control of the EVOs. I have six years experience fighting EVOs and they were never meant to be control. This civil war has been going on for fifty years. By now, you could have a voice in international politics. Is this what you want your children to remember you? A man who uses a creature to fight his battles. This isn't worth it, let me take a sample and I can end this. For both our sakes," I said.

Leon gives him a container, they get into the car and they left the camp. At the Presidential Palace, Nambu is speaking to his supplier over a headset phone while attending a party. "This is unacceptable. I gave you those Ajax units as a token of our partnership and you mean to tell me that you let the enemy capture one of them?" he asked.

"It's not the rebels, a group of foreigners have taken the Ajax and one of them is Rex. One who cured every EVO worldwide," Nambu said.

"Interesting, this changes things. I'm forced to give you the big guns. But I must warn you, this creature I'm about to send you is a bit uncontrollable," he said.

At the camp, Jarrod, Caesar and Blake were making progress with the update patch. "With both Delta and Beta EVO samples, we can move forward with the patch. How will it take?" Blake asked.

"Given the research I got is six years old, it'll take time. It's something we don't have," Jarrod answered.

"Normally slow and steady would be appropriate, but in our case. It's not," Caesar said.

"I've read the notes on your research and the event should've wiped out the world's population by 60%. What did happen back then?" Blake asked.

"It's no secret that the Consortium wanted eternal life. The Consortium were made of some of the richest men in the world. Then one day, some of us began to notice a change in goals and that's where the event happened. All the Project facilities within the African continent went offline and so did our China facility. Everything went chaotic the moment the EVO problem occurred. Some of our scientists tried to keep a low profile following the events. However, we underestimated some individuals. In time, my colleagues were captured, tried and sentenced. I on the other hand monitored the Sommai situation and realised how man made EVOs can become a threat," Jarrod answered.

"Is that why you decided to sell me out?" Caesar asked.

"It wasn't never about selling you out; it's been about making peace for what I did all those years ago." The computer beeped. "Ah, it appears the update patch is complete. Get Rex here and prep for surgery," Jarrod said.

Meanwhile, onboard a offshore base, a man watches from his computer screen the news headlines from the globe about Sommai's civil war. "So a new player has entered the war. I wouldn't expect Rafael's son to be involved. I thought he would've died," the mysterious person.

"It seems you underestimated him and the Guardians," the computer said.

"Perhaps, but I'm forced to play my trump card. Begin shipping the second phase Delta and Beta EVOs to both the government forces and the rebels," he said.

"But sir, the second phase material isn't ready. They haven't been tested for combat scenarios," the computer said.

"I know, it'll give both forces the opportunity to test them," he said.

"Also, I discovered some new information that can raise new problems. A Special Projects aircraft was spotted landing near the Doctors Without Borders camp. The plane carried two passengers and they are Caesar Salazar and Jarrod Haynes," the computer said.

"Well now, I guess the sinners have returned, this could prove problematic," the person said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The Fall

Days passed since the meeting, I look at the contraption Caesar, Jarrod and Blake built overnight. "What is this thing?" I asked.

"This machine will help deliver the update patch into your body," Blake answered.

Carter recognises the machine. "Wait, this is a replica of the machine that caused your accident, Blake. You know it's not safe," he said.

"True, but I've made some modifications to prevent a similar accident or trigger another Nanite Event. I've read the notes and the method Providence used to deliver nanites into the body is ineffective. Exposure via rays can be dangerous at times, if not careful," Blake said.

"So what's between that and this machine?" Dania asked.

"It's simple; these syringes will deliver the update patch or the improved nanites into Rex's bloodstream. Once they're injected, this ray will fire a energy beam into Rex, activate the patch and hopefully the patch will integrate into Rex's nanites," Blake said.

"Are you sure you're a physicist than a scientist?" Caesar said.

"I've done my homework, Caesar. Let's begin, shall we. Sit in the operating chair, Rex," Blake ordered.

I sit in the operating chair; Caesar straps me in as Blake inserts a syringe into my arm. "What you're injecting me with?" I asked.

"That was penicillin. Let's begin," Blake said.

Jarrod activates the machine, the syringes were injected into arms and I was injected with the update patch. "The patch is holding steady," Jarrod said.

"Caesar, active the ray," Blake ordered.

Caesar turns the ray on and I was exposed to an energy ray. "The patch is working and is integrating with the nanites," Caesar said.

"Hmm, it's a start. Turn it off. Let's put it to the test," Blake said.

Caesar and Jarrod turned everything on as Carter and Dania unstrapped me from the chair. Blake brings in the Beta EVO I fought a couple of days ago. "Now Rex, trying curing him," he said.

I placed my hand on the EVO, to my amazement, I cured him and he got turned into ash. "It worked," I said.

"Wait, aren't EVOs supposed to be human beings?" Carter asked.

"The ones you encountered were never human to begin with. They were manmade based on DNA of the one of the Nanite Projects founders. The late Prof. Gustav Rubinstein, whose theories about nanotechnology made the Nanite Event possible. Unfortunately, he was diagnosed with cancer during the project's early days and died not seeing his theory come to fruition," Jarrod answered.

"That solves one problem, now we need to find out who's supplying both sides their EVOs," I said.

Frederick arrives and drops a person to the ground. "I had to call in a lot of favours to get Nikolai Kraft here. It turned out he was re-establishing his old mob connections in Kiev." Frederick picks up him and places him on a chair. "It's been a while, Nikolai. How's the eye?" he asked.

"Screw you, American pig," Nikolai answered.

Frederick punches him in the face. "I'm a Brit, idiot. Now then, you're going to tell us who hired you to set up the paperwork between the government, the rebels and your client?" he asked.

"I'm not saying anything, English," Nikolai said.

"I got to give the KGB credit; they taught you lot to be tough. Guess what, I cracked tougher nuts than you. You can walk away from this, as a free man. Tell us who hired you to set up the paperwork between the government, the rebels and your client?" he asked.

"Nice try, I don't give out client information. It's bad for business," Nikolai said.

"That's what I figured. You do realise you got at least seven or eight arrest warrants in five different countries for crimes against humanity. I'll be happy to hand you over to the Jordanians. They're known to use torture when it comes to interrogating spies like you." Nikolai get scared. "Now we're getting somewhere," he said.

"Okay, this biologist came up to me one day in a bar in Moscow. He told me he's got a lot of projects that he wants to sell to the government and rebel forces here in Sommai. I assumed they were weapons, but I didn't expect EVOs," Nikolai said.

"Keep talking," he said.

"He said they're militarised EVOs, ready for combat. I was paid twenty five million Euros if I did the job. So I did, I demonstrated to both the government and the rebel forces what these EVOs can do. They were impressed and that's when everything changed. They paid my client millions of dollars for the EVOs," Nikolai said.

"This is client of yours, do they have a name?" he asked.

"Dr. Albert West," Nikolai answered.

Both Caesar and Jarrod were shocked to hear that name. "I take it you both know him?" Carter asked.

"I only met him once and that was seven years ago in Edinburgh. He was giving out a lecture at one of the universities. After the lecture was over, we had a drink and I challenged him to a game of chess. It ended in a stalemate," Caesar said.

"And he was my superior. He took over the role of lead scientist after Gustav died. I knew he had a agenda, but I wouldn't imagine it involved selling EVOs to the highest bidder," Jarrod said.

"I've seen this a dozen times during my career and it's never a easy thing," Carter said.

"Now we got a name, I don't suppose you know where he's hiding?" Frederick asked.

"He never revealed an address; Albert is always on the move. It makes it difficult to track him," Nikolai answered.

"Hmm, that's the end of that interrogation. So what now?" Frederick wondered.

"We go after Albert, if it means putting my life on the answer," I answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere around the world," Carter said.

"He's right, by far; this Dr. Albert West sounds like a dangerous individual and one not to be taken lightly," Blake said.

"There are a few places Albert has connections to. I'll put in some phone calls to find out where he is. For now, we sit tight until a new lead comes up," Jarrod said.

Frederick's cell phone rang and he answers it. "Hello, slow down Cali. Someone is attacking the rebel camp. Huh, we'll look into it." He puts his cell away. "The rebel camp is under attack," he said.

"Is it the government forces?" Dania asked.

"No, it's an mercenary force," he answered.

"Albert must've sent a crew to clean up the mess. Get down there," Jarrod said. I and the Guardians left the camp and head over to the rebel. At the base, the mercenaries were dragging bodies into the centre of the base.

"Well, have you found Leon?" the mercenary leader asked.

"No, he must've fled the camp. Also, one of the Merciless is missing," a mercenary answered.

"No matter, check the other tents. Albert wants this camp wiped clean. Once that's done, we'll begin a sweep for Leon. He knows too much," she said.

The Gauntlet lands hard after a long jump and it spooked the other mercenaries. "What the heck is that thing?" one of the mercenaries wondered.

"Careful what say, you might get hurt," the Gauntlet said.

The Gauntlet fights the mercenaries as the others arrive to take of the rest. Minutes later, the Guardians rounded up the mercenaries, Carter inspects their uniforms. "If I had to guess, I say you guys are security contractors and Albert West was the one who hired you," Carter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your intervention forced his hand. He would've billions," she answered.

"At the expense of the suffering," Dania said.

"Where's Albert?" I asked.

"The man never gives away his location. He's devious," she answered.

"She's lying, her left hand is twitching, towards east," Carter said.

"You're sure?" the Gauntlet asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, the question is where." Carter hears something beeping; he picks up her cell phone and looks at it. "Well now, you got a missed call and it's from Albert. You better take the call, Rex," Carter said.

I took the cell phone off Carter and I answer it. "Hello, this is Rex," I answered.

"I was hoping we would, Rex. It's been six years since our last encounter. It was right before the event I believe. I'm surprised that you survived, given that the odds were stacked against you at a billion to one," Albert said over the phone.

"What I can say, I have a bad habit of surviving," I said.

"You're proving to be a thorn in my side. How's your brother doing these days? Has he finally developed a sense of empathy?" he asked.

"Fine, but the trial is a complete nightmare. I had to testify for and against him in the last week," I answered.

"So I heard, listen to me carefully. Leave Sommai now and no one doesn't have to hurt," he said.

"And let you carrying supply militarised EVOs to the rebels and the government? I don't think so," I answered.

"I see, what you about to listen will change your mind," he said.

I heard a woman's voice, it was Circe and I became worried. "Rex, help," she said.

"Circe was in the city centre, off duty when my people ambushed her, kidnapped her and she's with me. I'll release her if you leave Sommai within forty eight hours. Have a nice day," he said.

I dropped the phone. "He kidnapped one of the nurses, didn't he?" Carter asked.

"He did, this ends now," I said.

"We don't even have a plan. Also, Albert could be anyway around the world," Dania said.

"Hmm, the phone was used recently. I can trace the signal where the call made, leading us straight to Albert," Carter said.

My cell phone rang and I answer it. "It's Fred here. We got a situation in the city centre. Leon has made his move and is summoning an EVO army to attack the Presidential Palace," Frederick said.

"We may've got a lead on Albert's location. We'll get to you as soon as we can," I said.

I put my cell phone away. "I got it, Albert is located in the Persian Gulf," Carter said.

A helicopter lands in front of us and Frederick gets out. "We need to hurry if we want to save this country," he said.

"Dania, take the Gauntlet and head over to the city centre. As for me and Carter, we got a location, let's go," I said.

"Right, see you two on the other side," Dania said. She and the Gauntlet left the camp. We boarded the helicopter and flew over to the location. During the journey, I debriefed Frederick on the situation.

"And you're saying Albert is located somewhere in the Persian Gulf?" he said.

"It's not a accurate location, but we'll get there," I answered.

We noticed another helicopter flying besides us. "Sorry bro, we can't you lot have all the fun," Caesar said over the radio.

"Besides, our reunion with Albert is long overdue. The location you're heading to is Avalon. It's originally a production facility," Jarrod said over the radio.

"So, that's where every Beta and Delta EVO was created?" Carter asked.

"More or less, hang on. I'm picking an energy reading from the base and look. They're lighting up the helipads," Jarrod said over the radio.

Both the helicopters land on the pads and we got out of them. "What's the plan now?" Caesar asked.

"I'll take the spook and start planting explosives. You three better go find the nurse and Albert. There's no doubt he'll waiting for you three," Carter suggested.

"Good plan, we'll see you two back on top side once the job is done. Good luck," I said.

We went our separate ways and we headed into the base. Once inside, we discover a factory of sorts, producing and creating EVOs. We entered the assembly line, only to be greeted by a man in black. "Welcome, it's been far too long," he said.

"The feeling is mutual, Albert. I see you stepped up production," Jarrod said.

"I have, come. We got a lot of catching up to do." He then takes us on a tour around the facility. "As you can see, Jarrod. I've made a lot of improvements to speed up production of the EVOs," Albert said.

"This is heavy duty, Albert," Caesar said.

"It is, tell me, Dr. Salazar. How's the trial going?" he asked.

"Good I think," Caesar lied.

"Liar, it's going badly. Remember when we last met in Edinburgh, I told you to develop some form of empathy. Instead, you hide behind numbers and statistics," he said.

"I have some questions I like to ask, Albert," Jarrod said.

"I know you do. Speak freely, old friend," he said.

"Why are you doing this? Six years ago, we barely made it out of the development phase due to human rights concerns and yet, you turned Avalon into into a munitions factory, why?" Jarrod asked.

"You've see what's happened now and then. We barely survived an alien invasion attempt and EVO worldwide cure. I'm just providing the next solution to solve all of the world's problems," Albert answered.

"This is not we agreed on. Gustav knew the risks about a full scale war involving EVOs and the last six years proved that," Jarrod said.

"Gustav was a fool; he lost his wife and child in the Bosnian War. He sought to find a peaceful solution to solve all the world's problems. The Consortium sought the nanites to solve their fear of death and only death can provide the solution," he said.

"So, you think death is the answer to everything? By providing both the rebels and the government with these EVOs. You're committing a cultural genocide by wiping out an entire country," I said.

"I know." We then entered a white room. "We're here, in my office," he said.

"It looks like you repurposed the white room," Jarrod said.

"I did, it took a lot of doing of course, but what one individual hasn't." Albert sits down at his desk. "Now then, I do believe we got some business to discuss. I need your help. I already got the second phase material online, but I'm having difficulty getting the third phase material online. I need the Meta-Nanites," he said.

We gasped at his proposal. "You what?" I asked.

"You heard me; I need the Meta-Nanites to complete the third phase material. Think about it, Caesar. Don't you want Rex to become human again? I got the resources to make a reality," he said.

"I don't know what to say. You have changed, you're just as bad as Van Kleiss," Caesar said.

"Please, don't insult and compare me to that narcissist," he said.

I then notice something. "Wait, you've taken something, haven't you? I can sense it, it's a nanite, but it's no ordinary nanite," I said.

Jarrod is horrified by what I said. "Oh no, you've taken both the Beta and Delta Meta-Nanites, haven't you? They're inside your body," Jarrod said.

"You figured out." Albert takes his sunglasses off and his eyes were red all over. "When the facilities went offline six years ago. I took the Beta and Delta Meta-Nanites off Dr. Santos while he died in the explosion. An explosion I caused." He teleports here and back with Circe as his hostage. "This is your last chance, surrender the Meta-Nanites," he said.

I then armed myself. "Let her go, this is between me and you," I said.

"You're right," he said. We began to fight it out as he threw Circe to the ground. Meanwhile, Carter and Frederick were busy planting explosives at the base's weak points. Frederick planted the last explosive on a pillar.

"This should do it, in theory," Carter said.

"I'll head back to the helicopter. You should probably go on ahead and get those four out of there. I'll take one of the choppers with me and head back in Sommai," Frederick said.

He leaves the base, while Carter heads on to the white room. Back in the room, we carried on fighting each when Albert shows off his powers. "Okay, I thought the tongue thing made Circe that ugly," I said.

Circe was offended by that remark. "Rex, I'm standing right here," she said.

"Oh sorry," I said.

We resumed fighting. Carter joins in the fight, he fires a trick arrow at Albert and he catches it. "No way, that's impossible," Carter said.

"I'm a EVO, nothing can stop me," Albert said.

"You're right about that, but this is will stop you." Carter shows him a remote detonator. "I've planted explosives all over your precious bases. I'll trigger it if you don't put Rex down," Carter said.

"You're in no position to negotiate, Guardian." He throws Rex to the ground. "But I'll make your suffering painless," he said.

Just as Albert was about to rush in for the attack, Carter presses the button and the explosives went off. The alarms were activated the moment the explosives gone off. "Warning, an explosion has occurred near Labs Three, Four, Six and at the main core. Avalon will be destroyed unless evacuation protocols aren't taken in the next six minutes," the computer said.

"Told you I would do it," Carter said.

"Well played, but this is far from over," he said. Albert makes a getaway for the hangar.

"Carter, take Circe, Caesar and Jarrod to the helipad. I'll go after Albert," I said.

I left the room to pursue Albert to the hangar; he gets on a jet as I arrived. "You're persistent, I'll give you that," he said.

"It's over, Albert. Your base is being blown up and your creations have been destroyed," I said.

"Far from it, Rex. This is just the beginning. I got more where they came from," he said.

He boards the jet and flies out of the base. I headed over to the helipad, the base was about to blow the moment I got onboard the helicopter. We flew out of the base shortly after it got destroyed.

"Did you manage to capture Albert?" Jarrod asked.

"No, he got away. But this isn't over, I'll hunt him down until the end of my life," I answered.

"At least we destroyed the facility. That's got to count for something," Caesar said.

"Maybe, but terrorists like Albert will always come back." Carter receives a message from Frederick. "Yep, Rex, you might want to hear this," Carter said.

He hands Rex the headset and he puts it on. "You lot better get down to the Presidential Palace fast. Your team manage to hold off Leon's advance long enough, but they didn't make it. Whatever you got planned to deal with Leon, do it fast," Frederick said over the radio.

We flew back to Gaim and flew over to the Presidential Palace. We land just as Leon was about to tear down the main gate.

I got out and rushed over to him. "It's about time you got here, Rex. You're about to witness a revolution first hand," Leon said.

"At what cost? Is this how you want your country to remember you? As a man who murdered a tyrant in order to see change?" I asked.

"It does not matter what I want. It's about setting things right," Leon answered.

"Look around you, Leon. Is the damage around you too hard for you to notice? When I arrived in Sommai for the first time. All I saw was child soldiers and EVOs waging a war that they couldn't understand," I said.

"You should talk, you were a child soldier waging a war against EVOs," Leon said.

"I was, but this soldier became something else. A symbol of hope, a light to to light up the darkness where it was the darkest. This soldier went from a child to a boy and eventually a man. At first, I thought I lost everything. Throughout the years, I've gained what was lost and I gained something new, love. It was love that taught me that no matter how people look at you for what you did, they always look towards hope. It's hope that provides inspiration for a new generation of people. Something happened to you here, wasn't there?" I asked.

Leon then stands down. "Yes, years ago, I was a guard, guarding the main palace over there. There was a protest, students from the local university were angry that the government made cuts to their budget in order to buy weapons. It was meant to be a peaceful protest, but the government saw it as something else. The soldiers opened fire on the protesters, killing at least twenty. One of them was my sister. I rushed outside, screaming in pain, knowing that I lost a loved one," Leon answered.

Providence and Special Projects aircraft were spotted in the air, landing down near the Presidential Palace. Minutes later, I sat next to Leon on a park bench, Leon looks at the photograph of him and his sister. "Is that your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, she was pretty. All she wanted was to be a lawyer, prosecute war criminals and bringing those to justice. It's a shame that she didn't live to see her dream become a reality," Leon answered.

Leon attempts to give me the photo, but I declined. "Keep it, it'll remind of the struggles you took in order to see a new Sommai," I said.

"Thank you, so what'll happen now?" he asked.

"Just close your eyes." I place my hand on his forehead and I cured him. "See, good as new. No more nanites, no more civil war and no more bloodshed," I answered.

"Hmm, I was hoping for fireworks, but a starry night would do." We see a couple of Providence agents walking up to us. "I better turn myself in. After all, I'm a war criminal and there's nothing that can be done to undo the damage," he said.

Leon gets up, hands himself in and he was arrested on the spot. I carried on watching the night sky. Weeks passed since the end of the civil war, White Knight was watching the news on the TV screens.

"In world news, a temporary government has been setup in Sommai in order to allow a peaceful transition between the allied forces and the people of Sommai. Former presidential aide Cali Samson has become interim president until November where the first free elections will take place. As for the former President Neil Nambu, he's currently in custody pending proceedings for his upcoming war crimes trial. Meanwhile, former rebel leader Leon Masi has stated he's willing to testify at trial, in exchange for a lighter sentence. As for the arms dealer, bioterrorist, EVO and former biologist Dr. Albert West remains at large and is considered extremely dangerous. In sports," the newscaster said.

White Knight turns the screens off. "It's funny how the world changes suddenly. And to think, I was looking forward to my retirement," White Knight said.

"You and I both know that this would not be simple when we took on our respective jobs. I've already Albert's name and profile to the World's Most Wanted EVOs list and I added a first degree murder charge to Van Kleiss's poster," Eli said.

"That's no surprise. I'm worried about Rex; he hasn't said a word since coming back from Sommai. I guess what he experienced there changed him completely. I still can't believe Rylander was sentenced to twenty years in prison for his involvement in the project. While Meechum got off with ten years in prison for his involvement," he said.

"Well, we all experience the last six years differently. Plus, the new laws that define EVO terrorism really made an impact in the trials," Eli said.

"Today is the day when the world will find out if Caesar is guilty or not," he said.

"I've been thinking about that. Given that he and Jarrod helped sort out the mess in Sommai. So it's only fitting that those two deserve some sort of reward and Rex could get a surprise," Eli said.

Meanwhile, at Guardian Tower, I was assembling some computer equipment with the help of some technicians. Caesar enters the room and walks up to me. "Figures I would find you here. White Knight did mention you haven't said a word since Sommai," Caesar said.

"This is it, your last day as a free man. If you came here to say good bye, then I understand. I'm going to miss you. I'll be sure to visit you every now and then," I said.

"Actually, it's the other way round," he said.

He hands me a letter, I read it and I was overjoyed. "You've been pardoned," I said.

"Si, my involvement in Sommai showed the world how I can take responsibility for my actions. Plus, Jarrod's testimony put me in a positive light," he said.

Jarrod then enters the room. "That's not all, all the charges against me were dropped the moment the Sommai Civil War was over," Jarrod said.

"This is great," I said.

"There is one condition to my pardon. Every month or so, I must attend psychiatric therapy to make sure my mind is sound. Albert was right about me, I do hide behind numbers and statistics and I lack empathy. That why the therapy is necessary," he said.

"Come, we got work to do," Jarrod said. We got to work getting the tower online and catching up on old times. Meanwhile, in the Natural History Museum in Gaim, a Elder One named Seth looks at a exhibition case contained a jewelled fragment. He telekinetically grabs the piece as the guards notice stealing it.

"Hey you freeze," they said.

Seth telekinetically grabs them, slams them to the wall and rendering them unconscious. "One fragment down, several thousand more to go." Seth then puts the fragment in his pocket. "How's your search for the other fragments going, Eon?" Seth asked.

Eon then teleports in. "Smoothly, although the Dark Knight of the 2040 managed to put up a better fight than the other heroes did. Then I realised something, this task is taking longer than either of us anticipated," Eon said.

"I know, I sense you have a suggestion to solve this problem," Seth said.

"We gather an army of super villains. Each one with a power to match the Guardians," he said.

"Not to mention it'll speed things up further. I take it you already recruited the first member?" Seth asked.

"I have, Black Knight holds a grudge against Rex for putting a stop her and the Consortium's plan," he answered.

"This alliance is working out well. However, there's a problem that's developed on Ben 10's Earth. A hunter named Khyber arrived on the planet a month after Diagon was defeated. If he kills Ben, it will hinder our plans. He needs to be eliminated before he can accomplish his task," Seth said.

"I'll see to it the task is done," he said.

Eon then teleports back to Ben 10's Earth. "Once all the fragments of the Star of Okath are gathered. The Elder Ones will make a triumphed return upon the Multiverses and stake their claim into the history books," Seth said to himself.

The End?


End file.
